


A Crude Ending

by RagTag



Series: The Adventure Of Zaryon Urdeki [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Fantrolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagTag/pseuds/RagTag





	A Crude Ending

"what are you doing here"  
  
"Why wouldn't CRUDAS be here, it is my moirail's land after all"  
  
"SINCE WHEN YOU DO HAVE A MOIRAIL"  
  
"CRUDAS asked HALDRYX, HALDRYX said yes, what's so hard to understand ZARION"  
  
Crudas...the only way you think you can describe him is an audible growl, this guy is gonna be the reason your session is gonna fail. You hate him, you hate him, you hate him....nothing else needs to be said for him. Him being the rust-blooded troll in your session, he should be cool with you.....nope, he constantly hits on your moirail, he doesn't do anything to benefit anyone else but him, he JUST PLAIN SUCKS. To make matters worse....he's a bard, which means however he feels is what way your session is gonna go, and him having the breath aspect...well that doesn't make him any less insignificant then he already is.  
  
You have fought him many times before, so much that our "eyes in the sky" (Daeton) says that if we fight again our session is gonna go in the crapper, or one has to kill the other for balance to be restored....if he goes God-tier though, you know he will instantly go for you. Bards are pretty much the people the decide the game and the fate of the people in the session, you dont want him to go God-Tier because he will plow though the session and find you...but if you die, everyone (Setsui) in the session is going to kill him anyway, you'll be wandering around as a raging spirit while Daeton and you help the session. As much as you want to be the RAGING SPIRIT; you think of Setsui and Araiya and how they''ll just be another Lashya visiting your quest bed hoping for you to be there.  
  
"Besides, CRUDAS says nothing until CRUDAS and ZARION finish fight"  
  
"remember Daeton saying 'one more fight and one dies or sessions doomed'"  
  
With that he charges with his "Two-Headed Draggin" Scythekind weapon, you draw your "Kamasutra" PolearmKind that Setsui made for you, and you block his first attack. He reels for one second only to fly back into it and slashes a bit of your hair, you try your best to convince him not to fight; but his eyes seems to be out for your blood. With a growl he slams his scythe deep into the ground as you sidestep out of range, you say you have nothing left to do....so it time to fight back. You raise the blade high and slam it down as he rolls away with his weapon in hand, he spins and swings in a cresent making your hands near numb with the impact of the hit; with that you curse as you shake your hand and the other hits the pole of your weapon just right....wow...even you didnt know this. "Kama" has two blades at the top on the side of the already huge one in the middle, you look up and smile, then look back to see that Crudas is just as surprised as you are; then you throw your self back into the fight. As the fight goes on you start to feel an ache in your chest...damn bloodpusher disease..as you hold you side for a second and look up....you fling your upper body up as your mouth gaps open.  
  
You are Zarion Urdeki, and this is what it's like to die. When you look down you notice the blade plunged into your stomach, you look at Crudas and silently spew curse words at him; your life is flashing, your eyes are heavy, and you brain is shutting down while teal is spilling on the ground everywhere. You fall to your knees as you think of Araiya in this world by herself..how helpless..and then you think of Setsui....all the promises, all the happiness, and the moments you've had together. Your thought are almost gone, when suddenly you realize that for all the blood you're losing, you're breathing surprisily even...and with that little thought your eyes shoot open as they flash a very sharp red; your teeth are grit and you plant a hand in the ground as you lift yourself up.  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
"How are you-"  
  
You look him in the eyes and Roar with everything you have in your lungs, you take his weapon and slide it out of your mid-section and throws it in the ground; Crudas hurries to pull it out as you slowly walk towards him with Kama, you smile sadisticly as you take some of your blood and smear it on your face, blade, and shirt. He pulls his weapon out of the ground and holds it with shaking hands, you stop and your red eyes glow in the night as you sheathe Kama; he charges straight for you and you stop him by grabbing the blade part of the scythe and snap it off, you glance at him...helpless in your eyes...  
  
"One OF US Had To DIe CrUDAs"  
  
You laugh harder then ever and start bashing his face in with the hilt of his weapon, you do this for a good 13 minutes before you pass out of your ENRAGED state. When you do wake up you see Crudas' dead body in your hands as you breath hard and feel your stomach....no hole....you throw your jacket off and lift your shirt....a teal flushed spot on your stomach is as clear as headlights, then you wince and close your eyes, when you look again at the spot...the color's gone. You groggily stand up and waddle to the next gate, you look back and leave Crudas where he lay as you climb to the next gate and fall through...temporal warp sends you to a land you're more familar with, and as you lay there shirt battered and blooded you hear, "Zarion, wake up, why blood on good, cool-looking shirt",...a voice you know all to well.  
  
There before you stands your matesprit in a Kimono and suddenly you feel better and spring to your feet and look down, she taps your chest, you look up....and then back down to actually look at her as she pulls you into the most passionate kiss you think you two have ever shared. As you two walk back to her block, you think about what just happened with Crudas back there, you know you've bursted like that before, but never to the point of what you did to him; you push the thought as far back as it can go in your head as you two keep walking and enter her block. You just about collapse on her Cherry-blossom bed when you remember...she's a neat freak, so you take off your jacket and throw off the now teal shirt; for a troll your size you are excellently toned and kind of small to where one of your ribs stick out to the side...but your just thick enough to fit into shirts.   
  
After a few mintues and a little (unescessary) first-aid from Setsui, she ask you a question.  
  
"Zarion <:l"  
  
"yes..."  
  
"Something on mind, Please tell, we build trust"  
  
"-Sigh- i wish i could, i really do"  
  
As she washes your cheeks and cleans extra blood off of your chest, you look down and notice....shes not wearing a bra today, you think thats weird, seeing as shes the one to go around wearing the most amount of clothing out of all your friends; you also notice her-...uhhhhh  
  
"Sue, can i ask 'you' a question?"  
  
She pokes her head up to reveal her eyeliner that she never wears, when you were half-dying you really didn't get glimpse of her besides the Kimono, she stops cleaning and sits in your lap, chest pressed up against yours, as she looks into your now red eyes  
  
"Yes? ?:l"  
  
"when i said i was coming visit...how exicited were you?"  
  
"I very happy :D, i make bed up, i dress go-...Why your eyes red? and why you come with blood on clothes?"  
  
You feel something churning in your stomach, as she askes the first question  
  
"....me and Crudas got into another fight..."  
  
"Zarion! :O, what did Daeton say"  
  
"Did you doom session?"  
  
"......"  
  
"ZARION! >:L "  
  
" I KILLED CRUDAS..."  
  
"oh...zarion"  
  
"yea...so now my question"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"....why are you wearing all this stuff... but not any bra...."  
  
"I am also missing another piece of clothes, can you guess? ;)"  
  
"panties?"  
  
She Giggles "no silly l:)" She takes out the clip in her hair to let it fall  
  
"i love how you speak perfect english only when youre talking sexy"  
  
"Don't You?"  
  
As she pushes you down on your back, you realize whats about to happen...now its time to go "Over-Proctective Boyfriend" as Rick says  
  
"we havent had any non-verbal sexual contact since the relationship started...are you ready now?"  
  
"Zarion you almost die, let me do before you go back"  
  
"alright, if your down i am"  
  
"That's exactly where i intend to be ;)"


End file.
